<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>naboobs lol by jetiitano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388478">naboobs lol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetiitano/pseuds/jetiitano'>jetiitano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NSFW, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetiitano/pseuds/jetiitano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the former sith and captain get up close and personal with eachother.…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers x OC, Steve Rogers/OC, steve rogers x alex, steve rogers/alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>naboobs lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*steve and alex were like literally in each other’s mouths like, it was something else… steve kept trying to keep his dominance over alex, he was always the nice cute avenger he never thought steve would act like this…*</p><p>alex was panting and gasping for breaths as steve trailed down his neck and to his collarbone where he sucked and left a mark… “i thought that was- gonna hurt…” said alex in between breaths, “wow that is not at all the reaction i was expecting…” responded steve “what were you expecting me to say? DID YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU DADDY ORRR????” alex said in a joking way “wouldn’t mind it…” responder steve “for the love of god stop being kinky… it hurts…”, “oh baby i haven’t even gotten started…” said steve in a playful way, “WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???” said alex a little unnerved.</p><p>steve then carried alex ALLLLLLLL the way to the bed and threw him on. “now… i know where this is going… and i’m wondering if i should stop it…” said alex, “aw come on don’t tell me you’re second guessing our whole relationship now” responded steve, “i like how that has absolutely no correlation to what i said at all” said alex “oh my god just let me fuck you already…” said steve slightly annoyed, “well go right ahead steve…” responded alex. “thank you my love” said steve then kissing alex on his forehead, he took of his belt, unzipped his pants, removed his underwear, and let his dick out, “ahahahaha” alex laughed nervously… “how am i supposed to… you know… umm-“ steve interrupted him “don’t worry baby, let me do all the work… just sit there and look pretty…” him saying that sent shivers down alex’s spine, he really didn’t know steve could talk like that, it was getting weird. then he put it in, and let’s say it hurt like hell, “STEVE SLOWER PLEASE-“ “SORRY BABE! SORRY SORRY!!” responded steve nervously, while still in the seductive mood he was still pretty clueless. he later got the hang of it and they sort of did to their own rhythm… one would go one way, the other would go one way. then after a while ass half an hour later he finally finished. “you know i might be a hund-“ steve was interrupted by alex “oh shut up you’re legally and technically a hundred not physically oh dear god” steve liked how alex never really held back, like ever, he always said what was on his mind, and did whatever, he was fucking crazy, and steve liked it. alex broke steve out of his trance “hey if you’re from Brooklyn, why do you sound like you’re from Boston?” steve pauses for a moment and responded “i dunno”. alex just say there a hugged steve closer, after a while alex drifted off to sleep steve kissed him on his forehead and slept with alex in his arms. no one could hurt him, not while he’s around. steve later drifted to sleep… The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the first smut fic if it flopped let’s forget this ever happened💔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>